Fate and Death
by UnperfectedAndUnfinnished
Summary: This is A depressing Kai fic. Kai Hiwatari, 15 years old, sadly finds himself battleing no one other than himself. Will he be able to defeat the evil and hate within him? Still, the Bladebrakers can do nothing but watch him in the hospital, lying in his d
1. Default Chapter

Fate and Death

Summary: This is A depressing Kai fic. Kai Hiwatari, 15 years old, sadly finds himself battleing no one other than himself. Will he be able to defeat the evil and hate within him? Still, the Bladebrakers can do nothing but watch him in the hospital, lying in his dream, struggling to Breath. Please Read & Review. Rated PG!

Chapter one: The Accident

It was all so fast. The move of the drunk in the car, the lights off, the only view of what happened when it was already done. No one knew what happened except for Kai, because no one was there at midnight. Kai struggled to get away from the transports clutches, but failed. He decided to let go, and see if it was the end for him. Only, a few hours later did someone see the oil-spilled transport, and the young man (Kai) covered in oil, and the transport pieces all over him. He also noticed the man in the truck. The man realised the man was a drunk. It was already to late for the drunk, since he was already dead. But the boy, Kai, he was brought to the hospital as quickly as the man found his cell-phone to call an ambulance.

A few hours later, the Bladebreakers were all at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room while Kai was being clean of the oil. Soon, he was back in his hospital room, and the team got a chance to look at him. He was covered in blood, and all his clothes were torn, his soft pale skin on his shoulders to his hips, all burned from the oil. They saw a mask around Kai's face covering his mouth, it was so he could be able to breathe a lot better.

Tyson started to cry, he couldn't believe what had happened, nothing could get it clear in his head. "Tyson, its ok, all we can do is hope for the best for Kai." Shouted Ray while pulling Tyson away from Kai's bed. "We should leave, and leave him rest." Said Hilary. "His in a comma, its not like we can wake him up any way!!" Cried Tyson. The whole team sighed, when Tyson began to speak once more in a mumble, "If only that drunk wasn't there, or maybe if he'd had the headlights on, Kai would've been able to stay alive...." "TYSON, HE'S NOT DEAD!" Screamed Max. "HE'S DYEING, DON'T YOU GET IT?!" "There's still a chance to save him Tyson, all we've got to do is wait." "I can't believe your acting like this Max, out of all the people here, I would have at least thought you'd really care, but I guess you really don't!" Said Tyson while punching Max on the cheek. "TYSON! That was a mean thing to do, now apologize to Max!" "No Kenny, he doesn't have to, I'm leaving, and if Kai wakes up while I'm gone, tell him that I was worried and scared to death for him, but I won't be sticking around to hear Tyson! Goodbye Everyone." Jin ran after Max, trying to catch up, but it was no use, Max had already gone on the only elevator that wasn't being used. So, he went back into the room, and saw that Kai was heisting to breathe, and he started to make screaming noises. He quickly yelled out to Ray, Daichi and Tyson to go get a nurse, and Hilary and Kenny to go check if his breathing mask was on.


	2. Screaming in the Dark

Chapter Two: Screaming In the Dark

The mask was already on Kai, and the nurse finally came in. There was nothing wrong, but no one knew why he was screaming. She called a doctor, and the doctor ordered everyone in the room to leave except the nurse. "Do you think something may be wrong with Kai, and that's why they asked us to leave?" Questioned Jin. "Probably." Muttered Tyson.

KAI'S POV

"What's happening to me?!" "What do you think is happening to you?" Said a familiar voice."Get me out of here!" "Oh, come on now... Would you really want to go back to that stupid team? Why not stay here with me?" "Who are you?!" "Why, I'm you." And then a young man appeared, it was Kai! Or, was it Kai? Who was this person that looked just like him?

"Why am I in here?" "Your in here because your dying , and there's no way to get out!" "NO! I don't believe you!" Then a seen played over in Kai's head, about the truck accident. "Now do you believe me?!" Kai fell to his knees. "Is there anyway I could ever get out of here?!" He screamed. "Well, there is one way. You've got to beat me in a bey-battle, but how are you going to defeat yourself?" Kai punched the other guy as hard as he could in his chest, but when he did, it was like he hit himself instead. "Now, now, do you really want to try that again? See, when you try to hurt me, your actually hurting yourself, BECAUSE I AM YOU!" "Your not me!" Cried Kai. "So, do you accept my challenge to battle, or do you want to waste your life here, a new version of hell, with only us. Or bey-battle, and if you win, which you wont, you'll be free to go with that bladebreaker's team again."

END POV

The doctor found out that something was wrong, and that he had missed it before. Kai had a small chunk of the transport's metal caught in his chest, and that he would have to prepare Kai, because he was going to have to operate to get it out.

----

ok, well, that was chapter two, hope you enjoyed it, oh yeah, sorry all for the short chaps, I don't have enough time to make long one's. But soon, I promise, they'll be longer. )


End file.
